


Day 23: "Dance With Me?"

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [23]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but she's totally not his crush just ask him, sarge gets nervous around his crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: At Wash and Carolina’s wedding reception, Sarge asks Dr. Grey to dance. Part two of two.
Relationships: Emily Grey/Sarge
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Kudos: 14





	Day 23: "Dance With Me?"

Day 23: “Dance With Me?”  
At Wash and Carolina’s wedding reception, Sarge asks Dr. Grey to dance. Part two of two.

“As I was saying, the between alien and human artifacts remains, to this day, something that we are only beginning to uncover, particularly here on Chorus.” Sarge has to keep himself from laughing as he approaches the eccentric doctor, coughing lightly to get her attention as he observes the lieutenants’ bored and confused expressions. “Oh hello, Colonel, I think you might find this interesting. Did you know- oh, I’m sorry, you look like you want to ask me something.”

“Yes, actually.” The man runs his hand through his salt and pepper hair before scruffing his short beard. “Um, I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?” He groans inwardly at sounding like a teenager asking their crush to prom. 

“Oh! Of course, Colonel, I would love to! There are so few opportunities to, though I am thankful that they’re becoming more frequent.” Setting her drink down, she turns, looping her arm through the older man’s extended arm. “I must warn you, that despite my genius, I’ve always been rather clumsy when it comes to slow dancing, so if I step on your foot, I am sorry.”

“Don’t get your mind too worried about that, a little foot step isn’t anything.”

“My dear colonel, are you blushing?”

“No,” a cough, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I don’t blush.”

“Okay, if you say so.” The pair step onto the area designated as the dance floor, grateful for the slow song that allows them to start by gently swaying back and forth. 

“May I say that you look stunning tonight,” Sarge speaks quietly after a few minutes of their slow swaying, lips turning up slightly at the corners, glad that they’re close enough that she can’t see. Ever since the war had ended the two had been dancing around their feelings, and the long-time soldier was continuously unsure as to how to broach the subject with the doctor. “The color of your dress suits you.”

“Thank you. You clean up well yourself.” 

“I must admit the suit took some getting used to, it’s been more years than I would care to admit since I’ve worn one.”

“I understand that. It took months to get used to wearing scrubs again instead of armor." There's a pause as the two continue to sway to the music, the doctor -made tall by the black heels she's wearing- laying her head on the former soldier's shoulder. "But enough talk about that, this is a happy day!" She exclaims softly, Sarge grunting in agreement. "It's good to see people healing, both physically and mentally. It wouldn't surprise me if Jensen and Palomo don't get engaged soon; they might be young, but they're right for each other, and I think they know it." 

"Oh to be that young again." 

"I wouldn't go back to being that age." 

"No?" 

"No. I'm happy exactly where I'm at right now."


End file.
